


桂本公共场合指奸

by RafaellaTsui



Series: 许愿箱点梗合集 [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Fingerfucking, M/M, Public Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 23:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20415976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RafaellaTsui/pseuds/RafaellaTsui





	桂本公共场合指奸

“你确定我们要这么做吗？我是说如果别人忽然进来……”格威犹豫地看着本，此时此刻他的小男朋友正跨坐在他的身上，他们刚拍完《I Want To Break Free》的mv，又回到空无一人的片场里。格威早就卸了妆换回了自己的衣服，令他诧异的是本只摘掉了假发，并没有脱掉他的衬衫和裙子，他说找自己有事，让格威在片场找他，没想到他指的是这个。  
“闭嘴格威，”本喘着气说，他抓着格威的肩膀用下身顶了一下年长的恋人，“没有人会发现我们在这儿，现在是下班时间，我只想要你在这儿干我。”  
起初这只是个玩笑来着，格威发誓，拍摄时他当着所有工作人员在本的耳边压低嗓音说他穿裙子的样子有多性感，他有多想在这张沙发上操他。  
“吻我，”本搂上格威的脖子，感受到男友的手抓住了他的臀部，“我没有穿内裤，daddy。”  
操。格威被金发男孩撩拨得浑身燥热，他的手往裙底摸进去，本没有骗他。  
格威吻住本柔软的嘴唇，和他的舌头纠缠在一起，伸手掏自己裤兜里润滑油。“好孩子，你想要daddy的手指吗？”格威粗喘着，本的嘴唇上泛着水光，他点点头，把格威搂得更紧了。  
格威四处张望，从沙发上抓起乔拍摄时穿过的外套，盖在本的屁股上，这样别人就不会看见他的男孩裙子被掀起来，撅着屁股被自己沾满润滑油的手指干得一塌糊涂的样子了。  
“上帝啊……”本呻吟了一声，扬起脖子，“你的手指感觉太好了，daddy，还要更多。”格威不太费力地把第二根手指也操进了本湿润的小穴里，有节奏地捅着，他有意无意地戳到深处的敏感点上，本浑身都颤抖起来，搂着格威把脑袋埋在他的脖子里。而格威可没打算放过他，他掐着年轻男孩的腰，用牙齿咬着他脖子上的皮肤，更用力地用手指在他的穴道里捣弄。“你做得很好，宝贝，真是daddy的好男孩……”他感到本抖得更厉害了，他快要到了。  
“操他妈的基督耶稣啊！”一个熟悉的声音从门口传来，格威猛地抬起头，乔气急败坏地站在门口。“看在老天的份儿上，去开个房间！你们两个混蛋！”  
本惊慌失措地转过头，似乎想从格威的手指上下来，可他用错了力，手指在他身体里捅得更深了。本死命咬住嘴唇才不让自己呻吟出来。  
“你在这儿干什么？”格威装作不耐烦地对乔说。  
“我来拿我的咖啡杯，显然我打扰到你们的好事了，”乔没好气地翻了个白眼，从桌子上拿起自己的杯子。  
“我们什么都没做！我们只是……”本试图为自己辩解，但格威坏心眼地在他的小穴里勾起了手指，这让他差点叫出来，该死，格威现在正当着乔的面操自己，而本已经快要到了。  
“你们只是在亲热，我不是瞎子，”乔阴阳怪气地说，“等等，那是我的外套吗？”  
“哦，这只是戏服而已，如果你想留着的话，我现在就……”格威扬起眉毛，本惊恐地瞪大了眼睛看着他。  
“操，我不想要任何你们碰过的东西了，”乔夸张地大叫道，“你真恶心，你们两个都是。晚点回保姆车里搞行不行？”  
“谢谢你的好心，乔，现在你可以离开了吗？”格威和颜悦色地说，仿佛本身体里那根不安分的手指不是他的。  
乔终于骂骂咧咧地出去了。“我恨你，格威利姆。”本咬着牙说，他几乎在他们共同的朋友面前被操射了，如果他知道他们在干什么的话会把他们都杀了的。  
“你的屁股可不是这么说的，”格威咬上本的耳垂，金发男孩呻吟起来，他的阴茎已经硬得发疼了，年长男人从裙子里抓住他的老二，一边用手指狠狠顶弄他的前列腺一边上下撸动着他的阴茎。  
“操，格威……这太棒了……”本咬着嘴唇颤抖着，努力克制自己不浪叫出声使他的声音染上了哭腔，很快他就射在了格威手上。  
“你就喜欢找刺激，是不是？”格威气喘吁吁地撤出手指，本整理好自己的裙摆从格威身上爬下来，威尔士男人巨大的老二已经在裤子里鼓鼓囊囊的了，“你知道你一会儿要替我嗦屌，现在我得歇会儿，我的腰好像被你的腿夹青了。”


End file.
